


【盾冬】追星的最高境界

by isolatedforce



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce
Summary: 当红演员盾X过气模特冬又名【罗大盾掉马之后】私设如山,OOC属于我





	【盾冬】追星的最高境界

Steve Rogers是个演员。今年二十六岁，金发蓝眼，俊脸迷人，身材健美，最标准的美国甜心代言人，十八岁出道以来连续八年荣膺“全美你最想约会的男人”冠军宝座，通杀男女粉无数，迷弟迷妹们不止想为他生猴子，“要是能和Steve睡一夜，他想生什么我都可以，把撒哈拉沙漠生满我也愿意。”  
最令人发指的是，Steve Rogers有颜如此，他还有演技。十八岁时出演《谁是凶手》中以一张天使般的纯真面孔玩弄警方于股掌中的连环凶手，甫一出道便是这样的高难度角色，但Steve Rogers不仅演绎得淋漓尽致，更开挂似的一路打了那些酸他“出道即巅峰”的人的脸，可以说是最年轻的奥斯卡影帝候选人，注定要在影史上留下浓墨重彩的一笔。  
尽管，Steve Rogers已经出演过数个不同类型、性格迵异的角色，但众所周知，他本人却是个几乎可以说与现代社会格格不入的老干部。他没有社交账号，仅有的ins也只有经纪人在打理；没有绯闻，有也当场澄清，没有女朋友，也没有男朋友；学不会如何应付媒体，再犀利的问题他也会皱着眉头照实回答；有狗仔跟了他三年而从未在夜店之流拍到过他，三年里只拍到了一千多张雷打不动的晨练照，甚至连比弗利山庄的好莱坞派对也从不出席。  
一个古板自制至极的男人。

但这一切又与James Buchanan Barnes有什么关系呢？  
演员和模特又不搭边。  
何况James Buchanan Barnes还是个过气超模。  
倒不是说James Buchanan Barnes不够帅，相反光是他的一双碧眼就已经美得勾魂夺魄，“他的绿眼晴能让森林女神都自惭形秽”，他是一种不标准却抓眼的美，美得极有辨识度。  
James Buchanan Barnes曾数次登上过Dior、Chanel等大秀的舞台，是各种时尚杂志的宠儿，以一张对镜涂抹口红的硬照直接把Burberry捧上了年度销量榜首，同款色号更是数次断货，一支难求。  
但也许美丽注定要有残缺。  
在James Buchanan Barnes的模特事业如日中天的时候，他遭遇了一场车祸，而捡回一条命的代价是左臂被切除。  
江山代有才人出，长江后浪推前浪，时尚圈容不下他了。

T台是走不了了，那就转幕后嘛。掏出小金库，Bucky Barnes和自己曾经的经纪人Rumlow合伙开了个小小的模特公司，Rumlow负责台前一切需要出面的事——别问为什么没写全经纪人的名字，意大利的男人永远神秘（“叫我Crossbones！”经纪人先生大声强调着自己的艺名），而Bucky Barnes则负责培训等一系列的台后工作，完美分工，收益可观。

本来一切都该这样按部就班地持续下去，就像海鸟与鱼的距离，毫无交集。  
直到Steve Rogers猝不及防地掉了马。

这个掉马可以说非常的有戏剧性，首先要先掌声送给显微镜女孩们。  
起初是一对正在度蜜月的寻常夫妇在ins上po了一张照片——一张风景优美、人物也很般配的游客照，然后被眼尖的Steve粉丝们发现背景里有常年失踪的Steve Rogers无意中入镜，就在大家抱着难得的生图狂舔的时候，八倍镜粉丝们放大了像素，在照片拍到的、Steve Rogers亮着的手机屏幕上，发现了一个疑似是推特的app图标。  
那么问题来了，全宇宙出了名的不玩社交账号、常年被经纪人Sam Wilson吐槽9012年了还有人靠电话短信联系的老干部Steve Rogers同学，为什么会在手机上装一个推特？  
捂马一直爽，掉马火葬场。  
推特有个默认设定，注册后能通过手机号或者通讯录好友找到推特账号，这个默认设置简直被推特用户喷出了翔，但是此时此刻粉丝们却无比感谢这个傻逼功能的存在，让他们能亲手找到自家美国甜心的推特。  
众所周知Steve Rogers自幼身体孱弱，饱受欺凌，青春期时突然变异发育从豆芽菜长成了大金毛，误打误撞演了他的成名片，然后签约了经纪人Sam Wilson，正式开启了他的演艺生涯。但正因为成名前的生活窘困，Steve Rogers打过很多份工，成名后手机号也不可避免地被泄露了出去，他又是个恋旧的人，手机号也没换掉，只是作为了工作号使用，而这个手机号，老粉们都背的滚瓜烂熟。  
输入这个号码的感觉，就像亲手打开了潘多拉的魔盒。  
推特飞出了一个关注人数为1、粉丝人数9769的账号SLbuckkkkkkkkky，整个账号里全是同一个人的消息、画和视频剪辑，这个人就是那个唯一关注——过气超模James Buchanan Barnes。  
在粉丝们再三对比了同人画后——虽然Steve Rogers的ins都是Sam Wilson在打理，有时候经纪人先生也会放一点Steve的画作上来（都是风景画），粉圈嘛，你从来不知道和你一起追星的沙雕背地里是哪行哪业的大佬，在专业人士的检查下，没跑了，这就是Steve Rogers的画风。

实锤了，有些人，明面上是个老古董，私底下是个追星少年。  
推特的程序员今天也很想哭。

这本来是非常普通的一天，Steve在封闭式剧组拍他的新戏，新角色是一名在南北战争里收编、整改从黑奴制度中脱逃的乌合之众的军官，战争片的拍摄环境十分艰苦，每到收工的时候Steve都感到精疲力尽；Bucky手上新训练的一批模特正好走秀去了，倒是给他腾了一段难得的悠闲时光，他正好趁这时候试验着在自家院子里种李子树。  
然后他们就接到了自家经纪人/合伙人的电话。

必须得说，Bucky还是很感动的，他当然很眼熟SLbuckkkkkkkkky这个账号，尤其是在他淡出模特圈这么久之后，SLB仍然一直关注、支持他，每年的生贺图都画得唯美而细致，一看就倾注了大量的心血。  
在他声名鹊起时不声不响，在他跌落低谷时不离不弃。  
当知道这个粉丝本人居然是Steve Rogers的时候，不得不说这感觉还挺奇妙的，毕竟Steve也是个相当出名的演技派，Bucky也在电影院里看过不少他出演的片子，但是一个自己欣赏的演员会是自己的死忠粉，dbq电视剧都不敢这么拍。

Bucky Barnes也突然小火了一把。虽然自从三年前车祸后Bucky就再也没有接过模特工作，但他以前的杂志封面、走秀照片都被翻了出来，吃瓜群众们在围观的同时，也有路人记得这个一眼惊艳的小哥哥，不过紧接着看到Bucky Barnes车祸的报道，不少人也很为他惋惜，Bucky Barnes的推特主页一下子涌进来大量流量。  
【这个小哥哥我记得，就是他害我向Burberry上交了信用卡！】  
【Steve你看看我！！我爱着你却爱着他~o(╥﹏╥)o】  
【男神的男神 打卡】  
……………………………………  
可以说Bucky的主页很久没有这么热闹了，甚至比过他名气最旺的时候，不过那会推特也没有像现在这样全民皆推。就在热搜持续发酵的同时，Steve Rogers方的声明也姗姗来迟。  
Steve Rogers开推特了。  
【你好Bucky Barnes@imJamesBuchananBarnes，我是Steve Rogers.】  
Bucky Barnes看着这一条中规中矩的推特，联系起Steve Rogers的行事作风，几乎可以想象到自家粉丝是怎么一字一顿满脸严肃地敲出这一行字的。  
糟糕，感觉……有点可爱。

 

Bucky一向是个好脾气的人。  
但再好的脾气面对这样无时无刻都充斥了他生活的长枪短炮也不可避免的不耐烦起来。  
Steve Rogers掉马后的第一天，凑到Bucky Barnes面前的话筒恨不得要塞进他鼻孔里；  
Steve Rogers掉马后的第二天，Bucky Barnes被堵在了去公司的路上；  
Steve Rogers掉马后的第三天，Bucky Barnes种李子树的照片上了热搜；  
……Bucky Barnes想骂人。  
在这个时候，Natasha Romanoff按响了他的门铃。

Natasha曾经是Bucky的学生，她是Bucky教过的这么多模特里最有天赋、也走得最远的一个，不过Natasha没走多久T台就转行了，她客串过几部电影，对拍电影产生了浓厚的兴趣，如今和导演 Clinton Barton搭档，成为了一名新晋制作人。  
Natasha如今正在监制的新片，正巧就是由Steve Rogers出演的关于南北战争的片子——《光荣战役》（真实影片，有私设改动），本来一切都拍的很顺利，然而扮演副官的演员刚拍了两场戏就因私下吸食大麻嗨过头送医院了，违约的追偿暂且不论，赶紧找到一个合适的演员才是当务之急。

整部片子主要讲述了美国南北战争时期，白人军官Chris Evans（Steve Rogers饰）在战斗中负伤，被一位掘墓人发现送进了野战医院。在波士顿养病期间，Chris Evans与退役老兵Sebastian Stan结为知己，并自愿接下了全部由黑人组成的“麻州第五十四兵团”指挥官的职务，饱受战争之痛的Sebastian Stan自告奋勇成为他的副官。然而面对种族歧视的严重偏见和白人同僚的冷嘲热讽，以及新兵的种种质疑，他毅然将一群从南方黑奴制度中脱逃至北方的乌合之众训练成一支纪律严明的部队。在战争中Sebastian Stan为他挡下了一枚流弹正中要害，在挚友牺牲的刺激下，由他率领的黑人兵团“麻州第五十四兵团”愈战愈勇，在南方的查尔斯坦战役中写下光辉的一页。Chris Evans自己也在战场攻坚时壮烈捐躯。   
“剧组是封闭式拍摄，安保措施做得很好，”Natasha直视着Bucky的绿眼睛，“而且我觉得这个角色很适合你，Bucky，也许我们能通过类似的环境帮助你恢复，我问过医生……”  
“谢谢你的好意，Nat，”Bucky打断了她的话，“你说得对，我确实应该勇敢一点。”

但是Nat，你没告诉我Steve Rogers也在这个剧组啊！

进组第一天，看着面前面色紧绷、只有耳朵出卖了真实想法的、广大人民群众心知肚明的真·头号迷弟Steve Rogers，Bucky Barnes沉默了。  
进组很多天，知道新的男二今天要进组但万万没想到是Bucky Barnes的、还穿着浑身是泥和血浆的戏服的Steve Rogers，大脑成功宕机了。

接下来，让我们先把视角转到Steve Rogers身上，来回放一下。

十五岁以前的Steve Rogers是根干瘪的豆芽菜，在命运的风暴里摇摇欲坠。寄养家庭看在政府补贴的份上只能说没让他饿死，社区为他保证了基础的教育和医疗，他本该和千千万万个孤儿一样，在漠视和穷困中无人问津地长大，然后永远在底层挣扎。  
值得庆幸的是，他得到了一份在图书馆打杂的工作，报酬是微薄的薪水和自由阅读的许可。  
前者允许他拥有了自己的画具，后者则开拓了他思维的边界。  
我们都是阴沟里的虫子，但总得有人仰望星空。  
十四岁的Steve Rogers靠着自己的努力和成绩得到了去某所私立初中就读一年的交换名额，在那里，他找到了自己的星空。

James Buchanan Barnes，是整个初中的风云人物。人见人爱，车见车爆胎，得过本市模特比赛的冠军，篮球打得也不错，收到的情书堆起来能有一人等身高。  
他比Steve大一级，初二和初三的教学楼是分开的，Steve这种两耳不闻窗外事只知道埋头苦学的学霸也只是听说过这个名字，按理来讲根本没有交集的可能。  
但是，人生就是这么俗套。

一个没背景的、长的也瘦瘦小小的、就呆一年的转学生，偏偏还要搞什么学霸人设，老是被老师当成别人家的孩子来举例，看不惯Steve的人可太多了。  
炮灰们也没想对他怎么样，就想先给他个教训，比如翻翻他的画看看有没有隐私可以拿出来嘲笑，可惜Steve是个风景党，没关系，那就撕了呗。

就在这种时刻，英雄从天而降，路过的James Buchanan Barnes管了这个闲事，在炮灰们虚张声势的“今天就先放过你”的喊声中扬了扬自己的拳头，帮Steve把还幸存的画收好，鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀，“他们再敢来，你就报我的名字，”他顿了顿，“我是James Buchanan Barnes，你可以叫我Bucky.”

以彼时的Steve的身高望过去，满眼都是Bucky身高两米八，垂着熠熠生辉的绿眸冲他笑得俊朗又迷人，暖洋洋的金光衬得他像个天使。  
在此后的无数个日夜里，Steve常常想起那天午后的阳光，和阳光里朝他伸出手的人来。

我本可以忍受黑暗，如果我不曾见过光明。

 

可能是上帝良心发现？Steve终于在发育期摆脱了体弱多病的自己，他拥有了比想象中更棒的体格。凭着运气和努力，他一步步地从阴暗的角落里走了出来。为了凑到念大学的学费，他尝试着去剧组跑跑龙套。凭着自幼的颠簸经历和细心揣摩，渐渐地发觉了自己的表演天赋。Steve抓住了每一个试镜机会，并在参演《谁是凶手》后一炮而红。  
与此同时，Bucky Barnes开始在时尚T台上崭露头角。  
然后，就没有然后了，Steve的生活就是学习、拍戏、健身、吸Bucky。

Bucky是什么神仙颜值啊呜呜呜呜呜我要死在他的眼睛里为什么可以这么帅啊我死了这是什么绝世大宝贝啊啊啊啊啊啊这个腰简直杀我！  
↑女粉们狂吹的彩虹屁，Steve嘴上是说不出来的，他都是——埋头苦画。  
爱他，就要为他产出。  
#你永远也不知道男粉追起星来能做出什么事#

Steve不是没有试过去谈一场恋爱。  
当红女星Peggy Carter曾经差点就要打开他的心扉了，在Steve还刚刚进入演艺圈尚未成名的时候，她欣赏他，鼓励他，甚至他的第一个成名角色也要多亏Peggy的牵线搭桥，Steve感激她，但他总觉得表白时机还不够，似乎还缺了点什么，就这么迟疑着一直没有跨过那条界线，直到有一天Peggy对他说，她恋爱了。  
Steve没来由地心头一松，他真诚地祝福了Peggy。被这双干净的蓝眼睛注视着的Peggy接下了他的好意，看着他眼底的迷茫，对感情的敏锐早已让她察觉到Steve心有所属却不自知，Peggy拥抱了他，“Steve，听从你内心的声音。”

很长一段时间里，Steve回想起Peggy意有所指的话总觉得自己抓住了什么，却又好像什么都没有抓住。直到Bucky那张惊艳世人的口红海报横空出世，Steve翻开自己的速写本，习惯性地又提笔画下早已描绘过千万次的轮廓，给线稿涂抹上色，最后一笔细细涂抹画中人的眼眸时，突然惊觉自己到底在执着于谁。  
年少不识爱恨，一生最动心。

终于有什么，破土而出。

 

Sam进来的时候，Steve又在他的画本上涂抹着什么。

打开保姆车的冰箱，Sam给自己倒了杯苏打水，神通广大的金牌经纪人早就有渠道得知了今天的粉丝见面实况转播，他揶揄道，“听说某人今天见到偶像话都不会说了？”  
天天被迫吃狗粮的黑人老兄几乎要仰天大笑，Steve Rogers看似内敛沉稳，其实内里固执得要死，说不上节目就不上节目，说不接剧本就不接剧本，还每次都能反驳得振振有词，噎得Sam本来就没几根毛的脑袋上更是寸草不生，难得能有一个Steve吃瘪的机会简直是喜大普奔，就在Sam回味再三准备再一次发起嘲笑攻击的时候，听见Steve喃喃的开口。  
“一见到Bucky，我就好像变回了十四岁的布鲁克林少年。”

哦，Fuck，经纪人先生闭上了嘴，翻了一个直冲云霄的白眼。  
见鬼，这该死的爱情。

 

剧组在一个相当偏僻的小村庄里，树木繁茂，三面环山，一面临海，是个易守难攻又隐蔽的好地方，零散的住宅分布在山脚，住的大多是退休回来养老的老人，环境十分清静，正适合用来拍训练黑人部队的戏份。Bucky进组的时候已经拍完了差不多三分之一，按照拍摄计划他们还要再在这待上三个月左右，然后转到波士顿野战医院拍摄。  
整个村只有一家旅馆，被剧组包下住了个满满当当，Bucky作为男二——也可能是看在Nat的份上，倒是分到了一个带起居室的普通套间，窗户打开来就能看见海景，景色相当不错。  
桌上放着Nat刚拿来的剧本，整理完了杂物，Bcuky总算能坐下来看一看自己的戏份，他略整体翻了翻，然后回到在训练场上会涉及到的部分细细阅读起来。  
仔细浏览了一下，Bucky在这边需要拍摄的戏份并不多，只有几句台词，对演技要求也不高，正如Nat所说，在这可以当成度个假，不过，为了波士顿的戏份拍摄，Bucky最好需要和Steve多接触以培养下亲密度。  
好吧，Nat说这话时的表情已经不止是出于制片人对演员的建议了，而是那种朋友间恶作剧的前兆，Bucky完全有理由相信，关于没提前告诉他Steve也在剧组这事肯定也是Nat的恶趣味。  
但是没关系，Bucky露出了一个狡猾的笑，他也没告诉Nat他把Bruce叫来了啊。  
Bucky把注意力重新放回到了剧本上，他素来是个对工作全力以赴的人，尽管他并非科班出身的演员，但他接下了工作就要极可能做到最好，至少不能变成累赘。  
他喜欢镜头，他得对镜头负责。

有人敲响了他的门。

Bucky打开门，看见的是一个意料之外又意料之中的人——Steve略显局促不安地站在门口。  
和之前的照面相比，Steve显然是重新打扮了一下，出于职业病Bucky迅速在心里做出了判断，深蓝色短袖T恤搭土黄色长裤，脚上蹬一双经典款运动鞋——经典的直男标配，但是穿在Steve的身上，他那堪比模特的衣架子身材配上最简单的衣服，只更突显了他的宽肩窄腰倒三角。  
Steve似乎是刚洗过澡，他能闻到身上传来的很清爽的沐浴露香味，金发末梢也还微微湿润着，被水汽氤氲过的整个人看起来像水润饱满的水蜜桃。  
哇哦，Bucky忍不住在心里吹了声口哨，这可真是太辣了。  
“Mr Rogers，你找我有什么事吗？”

并不知道自己在心上人的心里已经被贴了一个热辣标签的Steve很紧张，虽然他来之前已经偷偷自己排练过很多次，但是当真的站在Bucky面前，那些排练都见鬼去吧，他现在心跳过快，手心发汗，仿佛他的声带也突然罢了工。他比Bucky要略高些，他的视线里是Bcuky的头顶——褐色柔软的发丝顺贴地趴着，视线略微下移就能撞进那对绿眼睛里，此刻这双翡翠里别无他物，只能看到他自己，看到一个傻乎乎的呆子。  
他的狼狈在这样的注视下无所遁形。  
时间好像漫长得过去了三秒钟，也可能只过去了三个世纪，Steve第一万次给自己做了心理准备，他努力地控制自己的声线：“我……我想向你道歉。”  
开了头就很好说了，Bucky的神情略有些惊讶，但并没有反感，这给了Steve很大的信心，他流畅的把话接着说下去：“关于我个人账号的泄露，和因此给你带来的困扰，我很抱歉，”Steve抿了抿唇，“非常抱歉，我不知道应该怎么做才能弥补我的过错，你有任何的要求都可以——”  
“这不是你的错，Mr Rogers，”Bucky打断了他，“我们为什么要站在门口，不能坐下来聊聊？”  
Bucky的笑意在转过身关门的瞬间终于憋不住了，他得说刚刚Steve的样子真的像极了大金毛做错了事慌里慌张的模样，他发誓他都能看到Steve沓拉下来的耳朵，这可真是，天哪，他心里的小Bucky都被萌到捂心口了，这人怎么能这么性感还这么可爱，简直矛盾到犯规了叭！

 

在Steve预想过的千百种场景里，他也没想到过他会坐下来，甚至Bucky还给他倒了一杯茶，Steve接过的时候感觉自己浑身都僵硬了，他仿佛对墙壁上的壁纸花纹突然产生了浓厚的研究兴趣，包括沙发的纹路茶几的形状杯子的把手等等等等。  
记下来！全部记下来！等下回去就画！

“我能叫你Steve吗？”Bucky给自己也倒了一杯茶，“你可以叫我Bucky，也是你的副官Sebastian Stan，”Bucky坐直清咳了声，右手扬了一个军礼，“Sergeant Barnes, at your service！”  
这玩笑成功的让Steve也笑了起来，他的背不再那么紧绷，放松地略靠在柔软的沙发靠背上，真好，他目光柔软地直视着Bucky，Bucky的容貌变化了些，但这并没有改变Bucky的温柔、体贴、善良、真诚，这个认知让Steve浑身都暖洋洋地充盈着喜悦，他笑着也回了一个敬礼，“Steve Rogers，你可以叫我Steve，很高兴认识你。”  
真好，在兜兜转转十年之后，他终于又站在了Bucky的面前，终于能弥补十四岁没来得及说出口的遗憾。  
很高兴遇见你，很高兴你出现在我的生命里，谢谢你。

 

聊天就主要围绕着剧本展开了，Bucky基本都是和Steve的对手戏，一起分析讨论剧情对Bucky这样的新手来说简直等于开了个小灶。话题渐渐地延伸出去，他们探讨了许多部电影，尤其是在发现双方都能get到同一个点时两人越聊越投机了，他们甚至还讨论了一下今年的总统选举，直到Bucky的吃药闹钟响了起来，他们才意犹未尽地发现时间已经不知不觉地走到了十点。  
是该说再见的时候了。  
在房门口，Steve犹豫地转身，“明天早上……呃，要一起跑步吗？”  
又来了又来了又来了，被金毛Steve湿漉漉的狗狗眼期盼望着的Bucky拼命克制了自己想去摸一摸毛茸茸脑袋的冲动，谁能忍心拒绝这样小可爱的请求呢？“As you wish,Captain Evans.”  
烟花在Steve的脑子里绚烂绽放，血液奔流汇集到下腹的某一处，在零点三秒内Steve发挥了自己百分之一百二十的演技，尽量表现得云淡风轻无事发生，“Good night,好梦，明天早上见。”

有一个秘密，只有Steve Rogers房间的浴室知道，那一晚，自己到底亮堂了多久。

在剧组的生活过的相当愉快，风景秀美，空气清新，Bucky和Steve的关系也变得亲近起来，他们一起锻炼，Steve上镜的时候Bucky也会在一旁观摩，私底下也会就每天的拍摄镜头讨论，Steve的房车也有了Bucky的专属座位，更令Bucky想不到的是Steve竟然有一手好厨艺，就着临海的便利Steve还在偶尔的拍摄空隙请他吃了一顿海鲜大餐，滋味相当不错。  
他们确实就像剧本所写的那样，尽管相识不久，却一见如故。

 

今天是场夜戏。  
不仅是夜戏，还是群戏，今天的海风有些大，后果就是到现在场景还没布置完，Bucky坐在房车里，正等得有些昏昏欲睡，Steve上完妆进来了。  
Steve的戏服穿戴起来比较复杂，加上今天的戏份妆容需要画伤疤，一套下来差不多需要三个小时，原本的拍摄计划是先拍群戏镜头，然后再拍Steve的戏份，但是因为场景布置还没完成，到现在群戏的部分也还没开拍，Steve就先回房车待命了。  
灯下看美人，越看越动人，何况还是Steve这样的美人，昏黄的灯光亲吻他挺直的鼻梁，上面是一道横长的伤疤斜跨，血污凌乱散落，军装几处破碎，他微微蹙起的眉头仿佛在极力忍受剧烈的痛苦，被睡意缠绕的Bucky一时间看呆了，有那么几秒甚至分不清自己是不是在梦里，直到Steve出声唤他才猛然惊醒。  
这下睡意可全跑没了。  
Steve坐下来，和Bucky并肩坐着，略交谈了几句，Steve就闭眼小憩了，被上妆也不是件轻松的活，何况等下还有一整晚的打戏——这可都是体力活。Bucky侧过脸去看他，尽管已经朝夕相处了一个多月，但是Bucky还是要说，Steve真的过于俊美了，人类天生喜欢美的事物，Bucky理直气壮地对自己说，然后第十二万次地吸起自家搭档来。  
在Steve都睡醒了并且两个人还点开了部电影看到四分之三的时候，场务总算把场景都搞定了，Steve也回到了片场，Bucky按下了播放键决定等看完了再下去，结果刚看了十分钟不到突然手机不停地震动起来。  
Bucky打开手机，发现他的推特被人艾特疯了。  
他点进去，醒目的新闻标题赫然在列：“ 震惊！Steve往事曝光！竟然有他！ ”  
该报道激情讲述了一起关于校园暴力被制止的感人故事并附上了结局，施暴者多年后因抢劫锒铛入狱，因为被及时制止了恶性行为的发生，被害者身心健康地茁壮成长为了一名对社会有贡献的人才，好心人也因被害者的真诚感激收获到了做好事的快乐，这是一篇足以列入美国青少年思想教育教材的好案例、好文章。  
如果这个被害者不是Steve Rogers，好心人也不是Bcuky Barnes的话，Bucky一定会立即转发到家庭群并艾特自家十五岁的侄子。  
前提是没有这个如果。

Bucky绞尽脑汁地扒拉起自己的回忆来，车祸给他的大脑造成了一定损伤，他确实失去了一段记忆，尽管后来又恢复了，但这也使得他下意识地很少去回忆什么。他在Google里搜索“Steve Rogers”，在Steve的个人资讯站里翻找，然后找到了一张干瘪的豆芽照。  
那时候的Steve瘦瘦小小，只有一双眼睛亮得发光。  
Bucky记得这双眼睛。

Bucky发了会呆，然后被车外的声响惊醒，他收起手机，准备下车去看看拍摄。  
今天拍的是Chris Evans在训练黑人士兵的过程中与几个刺头产生了冲突，有几场打戏，Bucky到片场的时候正好是Chris对几个黑人说你们一起上吧——然后他就被围殴了这一段，并且落了下风，因为身上的旧伤不争气地复发了，但Chris重新爬起来不服输地继续，最终凭借丰富的经验反败为胜。  
Bucky看着Steve抬起头来，漂亮的蓝眼睛里是熊熊燃烧的火焰，那一刻，他与记忆里的那双眼睛重叠，一样充满了决不投降的倔强。  
Bucky知道，Steve只是在演戏。  
Bucky也知道，Steve演的是自己。  
Steve是个体验派，所谓体验派，就是将角色与自身融合，既是角色，也是自我。  
这个角色太适合他了，某种意义上简直就是另一个时空的Steve本身，如果每个宇宙都存在一个Steve，那么是不是他的身边也都会存在一个Bucky？  
那一个宇宙的Bucky和Steve是知己，是战友，那这一个时空呢？  
这个时空的Bucky是Steve的偶像、朋友、同事，还会有什么？  
如果这一个时空的Bucky不想局限于这些呢？如果他想要更进一步呢？  
Bucky闭上眼，他没法骗自己，他不是毛头小子，他知道自己的感觉。  
他早已在朝夕相处间，对Steve对了心。  
那么，已知Steve是Bucky的粉丝，已知Bucky曾经帮过Steve，问，Steve对Bucky的感情是仰慕，是感激，还是爱意？  
这道题，Bucky不会做。  
也不敢做。

在一片嘈杂中，一场戏结束，换景的过程中Steve坐下来休息，他对上Bucky的视线，冲他露出一个满足的笑容来。  
Bucky情不自禁地也笑了起来。  
他们隔着忙碌的人群相视而笑，那一瞬间，Bucky觉得他和Steve之间那么近。  
又那么远。

Steve有些担心Bucky。  
他觉得Bucky好像对他有一些疏远？自从那篇报道又上了热搜以后，但是他和Bucky道歉时，Bucky确实非常不在意还反过来抱歉说没有认出他来。他们的相处也和之前没有什么变化，但是Steve就是察觉到Bucky和他之间突然开始隔开了距离。  
他有点沮丧。

Bucky又开始失眠了。  
事实上，车祸的阴影从未离他远去。  
安眠药过量，曾经对他来说已经是家常便饭，原本已经开始渐渐地好转，但是现在，爱而不敢言的苦闷使得失眠又一次复发了。

Bucky突然发觉，他在Steve的房车上能睡得很香。  
在一个充满了Steve味道的地方，他会觉得很安心。

又一次在Steve的车上补了觉，Bucky醒来的时候Steve已经去片场了。一旁茶几上的纸条写着料理台上放着给Bucky做好的沙拉，口味是他最近喜欢上的柑橘带子波奇碗。  
Bucky忍不住笑起来，他起身找到那碗Steve的爱心沙拉，余光不经意瞥到一旁Steve绘画桌上还没完成的一幅画。  
他愣住了。  
这画风有些熟悉。很熟悉。  
Bucky下意识地舔了舔唇，他打开自己的推特，在私聊里熟练地找到一个与“AllaboutBuckyBarnes”的对话框，聊天记录是密密麻麻的风景画、静物画或者插图，每一张上面都配有一句或激励或安慰的句子，有时候是诗歌，有时候是电影台词。  
在Bucky最难捱的那些日子里，这些陪伴曾经是他最大的安慰。  
每一天猜测着今天会有什么样的新惊喜，这份期待很长一段时间里是他直面伤痛的动力。  
Bucky一直想见见这个皮下，想对他说句谢谢，虽然因为PTSD导致的警觉、孤僻使得这个计划被搁置了，但此刻，Bucky有了个大胆的想法。  
他查找了Steve的私人手机号。  
4G网速在一秒里验证了他的猜想。  
所以Steve除了有一个是Bucky同人太太的马甲之外，还有一个Bucky咨讯组的马甲？  
Bucky突然觉得他之前的纠结毫无意义。  
不管Steve对他到底是什么感情，他只知道，如果错过了Steve，他会抱憾终身。  
Bucky决定今天、立刻、马上就表白。

 

因为又拍了场夜戏，例行的晨跑就换到了晚上。  
这场夜戏的拍完，也预示着他们即将去往波士顿了。

两道身影并排在林间小道上奔跑过去，陪伴他们的是和煦的海风。  
今晚的夜色过于温柔，月光随意地散落下来，笼罩着不远处的白色沙滩，海水翻涌的也懒洋洋，一片岁月静好的样子。  
Steve在最后关头突然发力，比Bucky早了那么点先跑到了目的地，他转过身对着Bcuky挑了挑眉，换来Bucky佯怒地锤了锤他的肩膀。  
然后他们说笑着散起步来。

沿着海边走了会，正巧走到了商店木屋旁。  
这儿本来就人烟稀少，又是这个点了，商店早早地关门了，沙滩上也空旷得很，只有三三两两的游人零散着，他们两虚靠在木屋前的栅栏上，说着说着话题就拐到了Steve画的那些景色背后的故事来。  
聊天的时候时间总是过得飞快，等到Steve又讲完了一次拍摄的趣事，沙滩上已经就剩他们两人了。时间不早了，正当Steve准备说回去的时候，他们两凑巧一起开了口。  
不过Bucky倒是没说要回去，他说，不如再试一下医院的对戏。

Steve很喜欢即将去波士顿要拍的那些戏份，不仅仅是因为能和Bucky拍对手戏，更重要的是，Sebastian Stan将在那儿答应成为Chris Evans的副官，从此与他并肩作战。  
朋友们！四舍五入！这就是结婚啊！  
Steve早就和Clinton说好了音频到时候给他拷一份，独家私藏，绝不外泄。  
迷弟Steve今天也是一样的美滋滋。

作为一名敬业的演员，台词总是背得滚瓜烂熟的。  
…………  
“How about you?You ready to follow Captain Evans into the jaws of death?”  
来了来了，Steve说完台词，等待着Bucky接下去的“Hell no.”  
然后看见Bucky的眼睛里有一抹动人的笑意，他好看的唇瓣开开合合，他说。  
“I'm with you till the end of the line.”

时间在这一刻静止。

Steve傻了。

Bucky伸出手，环住了他的脖颈，然后亲了上去。

Steve的心理活动可以用八百个字去写成一篇作文，用八千个音节去唱出一首情歌，用八万次笔刷去涂抹一幅油画，但是这些都没有必要。  
在这样的美好时刻，这样两个相爱的人，不该被受到打扰。

今晚月色真美啊。  
风也温柔。

 

阿毛正在片场边上抽烟。  
阿毛想静静。  
阿毛冷静不下来。

我，阿毛，金牌经纪人，带出过两个影后三个影帝，斯塔克集团旗下的顶尖好莱坞顾问，如果说经纪人是一门集情商、智商、大局观于一体的艺术，那我就是摘取艺术之花的佼佼者。  
但是，今天，我辉煌璀璨的职业生涯即将毁于一旦。  
为什么？  
你还问我为什么？  
Steve Rogers和他那个暗恋了十几年的对象天天腻在一起如胶似漆，刚刚还被我撞见了在片场亲的难舍难分，关键他两还不拉窗帘！  
这和公开出柜有区别吗！  
我能公关得下来吗！啊？  
Steve Rogers那是会肯老老实实的人吗！我看他连和Bucky Barnes的孙子叫什么名都想好了！

在阿毛抽完了一整包烟后，阿毛站了起来。  
阿毛我觉得，布星，这样布星，我得去和Steve谈谈，至少现在还不能让狗仔拍到。  
好莱坞的规则这样固执守旧，不会为了任何人做出改变。

阿毛雄赳赳气昂昂地向房车走去。  
阿毛不走了。  
从他这会站的角度，透过窗户半开的缝隙他看见Steve笑得春暖花开。  
阿毛认识了Steve八年，他见过Steve是怎样的自律到严苛，又是怎样的孤单与寂寞。  
Steve也认识了阿毛八年，他知道阿毛是怎么被自己信任的艺人背叛，甚至后果惨痛到让阿毛失去了最好的发小。  
阿毛签下Steve的时候，一个是初出茅庐的新人，一个是虎落平阳的旧人。  
他们是同事、是伙伴，也是朋友、是战友。  
算了，阿毛自暴自弃地想，不就是出个柜吗，没有什么能难得倒我。  
我可是最棒的经纪人。  
反正天塌下来有高个子顶着。  
阿毛乐观地想，愉快地把自家财大气粗的Tony Stark老板先生安排得明明白白。  
等等，好像有哪里不太对？  
高、个、子。  
阿毛更惆怅了。

 

就在RPS板块突然横空出世一匹黑马冲上了前三的时候，对此一无所知的两位正主正躺在一张床上、头靠着还在梦中。  
是的，Steve和Bucky同居了。  
虽然才表白了没几天，这速度不可思议得有点像按下了快进键，但是感情这玩意嘛，他又不和时间成正比，反正，总而言之，我们不能做一对恋人之间的拦路虎对吧。  
于是，趁着转场去波士顿要重新定酒店的功夫，Nat被迫帮本剧组的男一男二定了一个套房，两间卧室的那种。  
至于他们到底是睡一间还是睡两间还是今天睡这间明天睡那间甚至是上半夜睡这间下半夜睡那间的问题， Natasha Romanoff女士表示，她一点也不care。  
一点也不。

两情相悦的满足感缓解了Bucky的焦虑，他不再过分依赖安眠药，但这也不过是把安眠药换成了褪黑素而已。  
在正式同居之后，在亲眼见到了Bucky的失眠严重程度之后，Steve非常担心，心都揪起来了。  
耳朵沓拉下来的大金毛开始费尽心思地哄布偶猫睡觉。  
比如，他两有个约定俗成的睡前聊天时间。  
这一天的睡前时间，聊着聊着说到了Steve掉马上面，正当Steve讲述他作为当事人的感受的时候，Bucky突然想起来自己还没告诉Steve，其实他的另一个马甲也掉了。  
都怪那天月色太美，而心上人又太帅。  
于是Bucky坏心眼地打断了Steve，开始滔滔不绝地讲述他和他的咨询组私下的聊天，着重强调了这一位忠实粉丝这么多年来坚持不懈的鼓励和支持给予了他多少的勇气，支撑着他度过了人生的艰难岁月。  
Bucky边说边观察着Steve脸上的欲言又止，然后他又加了一句感慨，多希望能亲眼见一见这位粉丝，感谢他的喜爱啊。  
语气十分真挚动人。  
下一秒他就感觉身上一沉，毛茸茸的大金毛压了上来。  
Steve把脑袋埋在Bucky的颈窝里，声音闷闷地，“我不许你见他。”  
“为什么呀？”Bucky手抚着Steve的金发把玩，在Steve看不见的地方笑眯眯地问。  
“……就是不可以。”  
“可是我真的很想好好谢谢他，他值得我的感谢。”  
“他不值得，”Steve抬起头来，“他就是个胆小鬼。”  
“你认识他？”  
Steve陷入了一个两难的境地。  
掉马火葬场，一直掉马一直火葬场。  
捂，还是不捂，这是个问题。

 

Steve没捂住。  
他自暴自弃地说了下去，“我就是个胆小鬼，我那时候打听到了你的病床，但是我不敢……不敢出现在你面前，我只敢用这种方式去接近你，如果我当时陪在你旁边，你也不会……”  
“不会什么？”Bucky很平静地问，“不会被拔呼吸机？”  
“……是我的错。”  
Bucky觉得自己会的所有语言都在这一刻苍白无力，他想不出什么词来形容，他只能感觉到自己内心的爱恋和快乐喷涌而出，他用完好的右臂重重地拥抱Steve，他亲吻Steve，想把他融进自己的身体里，镌刻在灵魂上，永生永世，永不分离。  
这是他的软肋，也是他的铠甲。他由衷地感谢上帝，感谢天空，感谢大地，感谢一只鸟，一朵花，感谢这一切美好交织着汇成了Steve。  
“你没有错，”Bucky的眼神里是无尽的温柔，“你是我的药。”  
爱是治愈一切疑难杂症的药。  
而我们如此相爱。

 

Rumlow接到了一个电话。  
“邀请James Buchanan Barnes成为瓦坎达皇家医药公司的代言人？”

 

神秘的瓦坎达皇家医药公司来自神秘的瓦坎达。  
神秘的瓦坎达有神秘的新型材料。  
据说这种材料极其坚硬，而且能吸收热量、能量和动能，从他被公布于世的那一天起，全世界都为之疯狂。  
但很可惜的是，瓦坎达似乎并不热衷于利用这一稀缺资源谋求利益。  
所以虽然黑市已经把振金炒的有价无市，但振金每年的流通量还是低得可怜，寻常人对此无缘得见。

……所以这个皇家医药公司是什么来头？  
但这个代言又确实十分令人心动了。  
用振金为Bucky定做手臂，据说振金和人体是没有排异性的。  
没有排异性这几个字可真的是太关键了。  
Rumlow拨通了电话。

让我们来往前回拨一点时间。  
非洲，瓦坎达。  
自从扮猪吃老虎的瓦坎达向全世界亮了亮爪子，瓦坎达就火速成为了各国的座上宾。  
开玩笑，谁会和有万吨振金的国家过不去？  
而作为富得流振金的国王之妹，又是瓦坎达最年轻的科技天才，Shuri……Shuri正在沉迷磕CP。  
有句话怎么说的来着，别以为你妹妹笑得跟花一样就是谈恋爱，她可能只是搞到真的了。  
T'Challa表示他可能和他妹有代沟了。

事实上，从Steve被踢爆是Bucky的迷弟起，Stucky就悄无声息地发展起来了。  
本来也只是一小撮人圈地自萌，结果防不住正主愈演愈烈。  
什么推特互关。  
什么同组演戏。  
什么美救英雄。  
直到这次剧组的路透被流出，照片上Bucky似乎在和谁交谈，而Steve则站在他旁边温柔地看着他，眼神专注，深情动人。  
这是什么！这是爱情啊姐妹们！  
本圈元老Shurii同学表示，这坑她出不去了！不出去了！她躺平了！  
粉圈女孩的力量是无穷的，何况当年Bucky的车祸案还挺出名的，毕竟牵扯到了模特圈的丑闻，翻完了相关资料的Shuri被这对恋人的多舛命运感动得眼泪汪汪，当即拍板给Bucky做一条手臂，顺便近距离观察Stcuky夫夫。  
有钱人追星公主追星，就是这么任性。

说到Bucky的车祸，当时也很轰动一时。  
Bucky隶属于九头蛇模特公司，是九头蛇的台柱子，那会选秀节目很火，九头蛇也紧跟潮流地搞了个模特比赛，还把自家的司花推上去做了评委，那场比赛里确实有个好苗子，Bucky非常看好他。  
很遗憾的是，Bucky看好的这位选手在决赛中惜败，屈居亚军之位。  
输了就输了，这没什么，毕竟确实决赛有点难，而冠军也确实更符合题目要求。但是Bucky实在是动了惜才之心，而按照比赛规则冠军会得到签约，所以比赛后Bucky回了一趟公司，决定和Pierce聊聊多签一个。  
然后他撞见了Pierce的私下交易。  
原来比赛的所有题目都被Pierce提前告知了一名选手。也就是最后荣登冠军宝座的那一位。  
Bucky悄悄录了音，但是他斟酌再三，还是决定去劝劝Pierce——毕竟Pierce对他有知遇之恩。  
假意答应的Pierce在Bucky面前痛哭流涕一再保证诚心悔改，然后转头就偷摸给Bucky车上的刹车做了手脚，还一路尾随。  
而世事就是这么巧合，Bucky刚开出去没多远，就遇上了一辆抢红灯而冲得失控的货车，刹车失灵的Bucky没能躲过去。  
幸运的是，安全气囊忠实完成了自己的工作，Bucky被送进ICU的时候尽管危险，但还是保住了一条命下来。  
不死心的Pierce在假意来探望的时候偷偷拔掉了Bucky的呼吸机氧气管，但是谢天谢地，原本在出差的Rumlow换乘了两趟飞机赶了回来，救了Bucky一命。而Bucky原本多留的心眼——偷偷给自己邮箱发的备份录音也被警方发现了，成功让Pierce把牢底坐穿。  
尽管由于九头蛇的大力公关，大众对这起车祸的内幕并不是非常清楚，但是在圈内和有心人的眼里，这些都是公开的秘密。

 

Bucky没有理由拒绝这一份代言。  
毕竟条件又宽松，报酬又诱人。  
不过在那之前……“你准备好了吗？”  
手里拿着个托板一直在写写画画的Bruce终于给出了开始的讯号，气氛有些紧张，连Nat也没有心思去管她和Bruce之间的那些不可言说，此刻所有人的目光都集中在Bucky身上，充满关切和期盼。  
Steve看起来很想扑上来拥抱Bucky，但他最终忍住了，只是紧紧地握住了Bucky的手，他似乎有很多话想说，千言万语藏在他的眼睛里，而他憋了半天只说了一句，“I'm with you till the end of the line.”  
然后两人又交换了一个充满爱意而绵长的吻。  
凝重的氛围一下子被打破了。  
在场人齐齐翻了个阿毛式白眼。

Nat早在去请Bucky进组前就和Clint商量过这个事——给Sebastian Stan加点单独开车的镜头并感情戏，也能更完善人物情绪的转变，但更重要的是为了让Bruce能在一个安全而可控的环境下给Bucky实施暴露疗法。自Bucky车祸以后，PTSD带来的后遗症包括了失眠、警觉、情绪化，也包括了不敢独自处于密闭空间和药物成瘾，在讨论再三之后，Bruce制定了一系列针对Bucky病情的方案，其中暴露疗法是这方案中最重要、也最冒险的B计划。  
Nat邀请Bucky加入剧组时就是想试试，但是始终举棋不定是不是该走这样冒险的一步，而Bucky在和Steve互通心意之后，主动向Bruce提出了想试试。  
在评估了Bucky当前的心理状态后，Bruce同意了。

又一次坐在驾驶座上。  
濒死的回忆又一次如潮水涌来，仿佛又回到了那一天、那一刻，Bucky连插入钥匙都对不准了，他极力控制着自己的手，但是身体并不听他的使唤，他手抖得厉害。  
在恍惚间，他听见了Steve的声音来自脑海，又似乎就来自窗外，唤着他的名字：“Bucky！”  
他想起了Steve，想起了Nat、Bruce、Rumlow……想起了所有关心过他的人，他甚至想起了Steve的那个经纪人，尽管他看起来对Steve的试图出柜暴跳如雷，但是也在Bucky接受这次治疗前诚恳祝福了他。  
Bucky想，他是被爱着的。  
他是被爱着的，这爱让他不再惧怕。  
他的手仍然有些发抖，但这并没有阻止他终于找对了钥匙孔，然后发动，踩下油门。  
摇下的车窗带来了和煦的风，车外是阳光洒落在金黄的麦田上。  
阴霾逐渐散去。  
Bucky开得越来越稳定，越来越放松，他视野内的前方路边插着一个破破烂烂的稻草人，上面停着一只乌鸦。  
他目不斜视地直冲向前。  
乌鸦叫了一声，飞离向了他的反方向。

 

 

心理上的隐患真正拔除之后，Bucky坐上了来自瓦坎达的专机。  
本来Steve是想陪他一起去的，但是阿毛冷哼一声，你是人家家属吗？有证吗？  
没有法律承认的Steve憋屈地落下败来，加上接下去的戏份吃紧，只能眼巴巴地把Bucky送上了飞机，在Bucky一再保证很快回来的安抚下目送着飞机越飞越高。

不夸张地讲，直到真真正正躺到了手术台上，Bucky才有了点这个代言没蒙他的真实感。  
振金手臂……据说振金起拍价都每克过万了，这样一条手臂的价值，Bucky不知道瓦坎达为什么会送来这么大一块馅饼，但Bucky在见过瓦坎达公主、也是他手术的负责人Shuri之后，他突然有了一种很奇妙的预感。  
这直觉使他决定相信。

Shuri面上波澜不惊，内心已经天崩地裂海枯石烂狂风暴雨了。  
但是她仍然以专业素养成功完成了这场手术。  
Bucky真的太帅了！  
Shuri在内心无声地尖叫。

换上了振金手臂的Bucky，肉体与金属衔接地完美无瑕，不仅没有违和感，反而更为他增添了机械美感，他的手指试探地伸张，灵活得仿佛就是身体的一部分。Bucky抬起手臂，手指抚摸着自己的脸，触感一如曾经二十多年的感知。而从手术室的其他人看来，他的绿眼睛和金属手指交相辉映着，是一种奇特而酷炫的美。  
Shuri紧张地询问他，“有没有哪里不舒服？用起来呢？”  
回答她的却是Bucky迷茫的神情：“你是谁？这是哪儿？”  
Shuri的心都提起来了，她正努力回想自己的每个步骤，在旁边的Rumlow看不下去了，他一巴掌拍在Bucky肩上，“行了行了，别装了。”  
Bucky对Shuri眨了眨无辜的眼睛，真诚地感谢了她。

就在众人还沉浸在手术成功的喜悦中，房间被突然闯入了。  
T'Challa结结实实地挨了一拳，在喊叫声此起彼伏的同时，他的衣领被紧紧揪住。  
“你让一个外人进入了瓦坎达？还给了他振金？这就是你说的不让瓦坎达和外面接触，嗯？我的好哥哥？”  
T'Challa对上了Erik满是怒火的双眼。  
T'Challa突然意识到为什么他默许了Shuri折腾这一切，也许他的潜意识里也一直在等待着什么。  
“我答应过你，我会修正父辈们的错误。”

Bucky敏锐地在T'Challa和这位不请自来先生的对话中判断出了他们的争执所在，他低声询问了Shuri，得到了Shuri的肯定和解释。  
“很抱歉打断一下，”Bucky伸出了振金手臂拦开了他们，“也许我也可以出一点力？”

 

Bucky在瓦坎达住下了。  
尽管手术很成功，但还是需要住上一两个月进行后续的观察和调整。  
来不了的Steve还被压在剧组拍戏，Clint和编剧们又第五遍修改了剧本，使得剧情更加的宏壮而振奋人心，剑指奥奖。  
所以男主角就更走不了了。  
自打在那一场瓦坎达皇家家务事里插了一手后，Bucky就陷入了天天和瓦坎达连夜成立的外交部商量和配合进行外交宣传之中。  
毕竟现在他不光是瓦坎达医药公司的代言人了，他现在还是瓦坎达形象大使——Erik，他现在知道这位仁兄的大名了——的教官。

还在热恋期却不能触碰彼此的小情侣只能依靠视频通话一解相思之苦了。

如何寻找一个宣传而合适的切入点成为了重中之重，Bucky苦恼地想。  
他思考了很多，但是这确实很不容易，瓦坎达与世隔绝了很久，真正与外界有接触的寥寥无几，直接导致新成立的外交部也没几个人，而且都是新手，论起了解世界形势的还不如Bucky，所以他们现在要做的是第一个吃番茄的人，还孤立无援。

Bucky行走在瓦坎达的集市上，这里的生活平静而安然，孩童在打闹着，一切都很祥和美好。  
他耳朵里塞着蓝牙耳机，和远在波士顿的迷人嗓音交谈着说到当前的问题所在，Steve从局外人的角度提出了建议，“既然无法控制外部因素，那不如先从内部出发。”  
内部？  
瓦坎达吗？  
瓦坎达是什么？  
是热情的人民、是悠闲的羊群、是美丽的黄昏。  
是飞翔的鹰、是奔驰的豹、是自由的风。  
瓦坎达是平和、包容和自由。

他想到了。

 

纽约时代广场播放了一系列招聘广告。  
在时代广场所有大大小小的电子屏、包括纳斯达克大屏幕上招聘，这可真是大手笔，往来的人群都被吸引了，更有意思的是这上面的要求还很奇怪，他寻找所有遭受过歧视的人们，鼓励他们站出来。  
招聘方是瓦坎达外交部。  
广告一分半，包括片尾三十秒的瓦坎达自然风光，每小时播放一次，连续半个月。  
人们的好奇心都勾起来了，瓦坎达这是要干什么？

就在这广告投放不久后，推特上突然火起了一个推特。  
起因是有个小男孩，Lucas，今年七岁，刚上小学，是个金发蓝眼的小天使，但是和别人不同的是Lucas天生没有小臂和手掌，正常人的肘关节处在他身上就是他的“手”了。Lucas的父母没有放弃自己的孩子，他们用了很多办法教会了Lucas如何使用自己的身体正常地吃饭、玩耍、洗澡，但是在开学第一天Lucas就被孤立了。  
他被人嘲笑是个怪物。  
Lucas现在不肯去上学，他把自己关在家里，不愿意见任何人。尽管他的父母一再地抱着他对他说他不是怪物，他是上帝赐予他们的小天使，但是Lucas说，那只是因为我是你们的孩子，在别人眼里我只是个怪物。  
他的父母没有办法，发了一条又一条的推特，希望能得到大家的鼓励帮助Lucas走出心理阴影。同时，他们也发起募捐希望为Lucas定做一副义肢，但不是因为这些嘲笑，而是因为Lucas很喜欢音乐，非常想成为一名钢琴家。

就在大家都在为可怜的小Lucas牵动心弦的时候，瓦坎达官方注册发出了第一条推特，向Lucas伸出了援手。

 

一个月后，瓦坎达外交部表示招聘结束，并将在两个月后举行一次公益走秀。

两个月后。

为了能赶上明年的奥斯卡，剧组的进程变得更紧了。  
等到Steve终于戏份杀青，立刻马不停蹄地赶到机场转了两次机后，只正好比走秀开始早了五分钟坐在了早已预留好的位子上。  
饶是他见惯了大风大浪，现场的长枪短炮仍然多得出乎他的意料——毕竟瓦坎达很少有对外主动交流的时候，甚至可以说从来没有。也就是说，满场的座无虚席里藏着的是涌动的暗流。  
但是Steve已经无暇去管这些了，随着音乐的响起，走秀开场。

留长的棕发被刷到脑后随意地扎成一个发髻，在瓦坎达随意生长的毛绒绒的胡子剃干净，露出好看的下颌线——Steve简直要遗憾地喟叹出声，天知道每次视频时他多想亲手试试那触感。  
Steve贪婪地看着自己的爱人，看他的眉眼，看他的躯体，看他的新手臂，尽管在手机里日日相见，那也不会比亲眼看到心上人意气风发地站在自己面前来的更满足。  
Bucky只穿着一条短裤，神态悠闲肢体却富有张力，金属手臂夺眼至极，步伐带起的手臂自然摆动，他的台步不止是教科书般的标准，每一步的落下都踩在瓦坎达传统音乐的鼓点上。他嘴角微微带起，胸前的肌肉流线起伏，这舞台并不大，但就是这寥寥的十几步就已经调动了整场的气氛，很多人坐直了身子拉长脖子目不转睛，在这万众瞩目下，他走到了舞台的最前方，定住。  
所有人都屏息等待他的定点POSE。  
Bucky先是伸手推了推面前的空气，仿佛那儿有一堵坚固的围墙，然后神色严肃地摸了摸似乎在打探这墙的边界，紧接着伸出了他的左臂，一拳击碎了那堵墙。  
那架势太猛，神情太真，而他太美。  
挥拳出击的躯体爆发裹挟着力量美感，金属臂发出翕张的嗡嗡声，收回手臂的Bucky神色轻松，然后轻描淡写地用金属臂捋了捋耳旁的碎发，毫不拖泥带水地转身向回走。  
真男人从不回头看爆炸。

紧随其后的模特们也出来了，出场的屏幕动画也闪烁变换定格在了“Nothing Different”，一对对模特同时从左右入场，一边是残疾模特，一边是正常模特，他们牵着手挺胸抬头地一起向前走，不管正常也好、残疾也好，他们脸上的笑容都是一样的自信张扬。  
而压大轴的，正是Lucas。  
他穿着件白背心配牛仔马甲，还戴了一顶牛仔帽，而他的两个前臂和手掌也都变成了振金制成的义肢，但是更cute的是，他的新手臂还绘上了他最喜欢的维尼熊图案。  
甜蜜、天真、把人心都柔化了。  
台下的呼喊声就没停过，Lucas听见好多人喊他的名字，他下意识地把手指放进嘴里吮吸，明亮的眼睛里闪烁着困惑，然后歪着头半蹲下来，肉肉的小手在嘴上蹭了蹭，送出了一个甜蜜的飞吻给喊得最响的那位女士。  
他又迈动两条小短腿走了几步，但是他在台上磨蹭的太久了，音乐都到了尾声，是转场的时候了。Lucas怔愣地停在了原地弯腰去捡，他的帽子系带没有收紧，在他歪歪扭扭的步伐中掉在了地上。  
台下的呼声又响起来了。  
第一轮走完，Bucky作为开场模特是要带着模特们再次亮相的，不过很显然我们的小模特出了些差错。Bucky迈着他比例逆天的长腿，不动声色地几步走到了Lucas身边，蹲下来帮他捡起了帽子然后单手抱起了他。  
坐在Bucky金属手臂上的Lucas看起来一片茫然，当Bucky又一次走到定点位置时，他没有摆出原本计划好的POSE，而是侧着头把帽子给Lucas又戴好了。  
Lucas记得麻麻说过，别人帮助你的时候要谢谢人家。  
好孩子Lucas给了这个大哥哥一大口脸颊亲亲。  
啵~  
台下的尖叫更响了。

Steve的心口涌上一点酸涩和妒意，但随即骄傲就填满了他的胸膛。  
我的爱人，他光芒万丈。

在观众们以为这就是结束的时候，第二批模特出来了。  
Erik穿着白色长裤，上身赤裸地在外面套了件瓦坎达风格的长外套，尽管Bucky给他紧急训练过台步，但很明显他走着走着就忘得一干二净，越走越狂野，多年刀口舔血的生活和他本身不羁的气质交织着，构成了一种危险独特的气场，他在定点处摆出了一枪爆头的架势，然后随着他双手做出的的上托动作，屏幕也变换成了“World is colorful”，他的身后，各色人种的模特缓缓走出，美得各具特色、也美得多姿多彩。  
在Erik带着模特们退场之后，出场的是Nat。  
卷发轻飘飘地划出动人的弧度，她只穿了一身比基尼，上帝亲吻过的美貌和魔鬼都为之倾倒的身材构成了人间尤物，但是更引人注意的是她小腹上长长的一道疤。  
自从因为一场意外Nat被诊断失去了生育能力，并且被竞争对手拿出来公开，Nat常常会听到很多人说她不配做个女人、不是个完整的女人。  
他们看不见她的优秀、她的独立、她的事业。  
Nat并不care，也不以为意，但她更知道，不是所有人都能在这样的声音中坚持自我。  
这也是她今天站在这里的原因。  
她的身后站着饱受性别歧视的模特们、也有一些仅仅是响应了这一场号召的普通人。无关男女、无关老幼，只是作为一个独立的人，站在这里，来打响这一场关于equality的战争。

 

当最后的一个模特走完后，大屏幕上缓缓放出了一部反歧视的宣传片。  
出场过的模特们又一次走了出来，走在最前的是Bucky牵着小Lucas，还有Erik和Nat。他们在前台站定，Lucas想去牵Erik的手，但他个子太矮了，只能抓到Erik的长裤，他抱着Erik的大腿露出了一个无齿的笑容，Erik表情凶巴巴的，但是还是对这个白人幼崽败下阵来——他把Lucas一把抄了起来，让他坐在了自己的脖子上。  
与此同时宣传片也正好放到了尾声，现场的摄像机给了Lucas揪着Erik的辫子想咬一口的镜头特写，背景是宣传片的片尾标语“Refuse discrimination”。

 

从Bucky、Erik、Nat……到今天站在台上的所有人、没有来到这个台上的所有人，关于反残疾歧视、反种族歧视、反性别歧视、反性取向歧视……这注定将是一场漫长的战役，他们不是先驱者，也不会是终结者。  
但纵使前路荆棘遍布，亦将坦然无惧携手前行。

同月瓦坎达宣布对外开放旅游签证、工作签证、国际交流。  
阿毛早就对Steve和Bucky在一起这件事没有任何意见了，他对Steve只有一个要求：在《光荣战役》冲奥成功之前，他们不能公开出柜，奥斯卡不会把奖项颁给一个同性恋演员。

次月瓦坎达宣布允许同性结婚。  
Steve换上一身红色丝绒西装，站在自己的经纪人面前，阿毛一看这架势就头疼。  
“我不否认我对奥斯卡的追求，但是我更希望得到奥斯卡是对我的表演的肯定，而不是因为我是一个符合好莱坞规则的演员，我爱Buck，我们的爱是真诚的，这不是错。”

 

AllaboutSteveRogers：Where we going？@AllaboutBuckyBarnes【配图：结婚证】  
AllaboutBuckyBarnes：Future.【配图：牵手照】


End file.
